


The Biggest Stud (is Charlie Bradbury)

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 16 of 642: Describe your most recent kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Biggest Stud (is Charlie Bradbury)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16 of 642: Describe your most recent kiss.

“It’s because you ain’t got game like me, Winchester,” Charlie brazenly declared in a lounge full of their dorm mates.

Several people snickered or let out low “Ohhhs” as they acknowledged the burn.

Dean shook his head and settled back into the loveseat he’d called seat check on before he’d popped into his room to get a soda from his mini fridge.

“You wish, Bradbury.  I know for a fact you haven’t hooked up with anyone since the Skiffy Club meeting three weeks ago.”

“Can we start the movie already?” Jo complained.  “Who cares who’s the bigger stud?”

A chorus of “I dos” and “We dos” filled the room.  Jo rolled her eyes and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“So what if it’s been three weeks?” Charlie shot back.  “It’s been six for you.”

“It has so _not_ been six.”

“Less than three?”

“Well…”

Their friends made snorting and knowing sounds, clearly dismissing Dean’s claim that he saw a ton more action than Charlie.

“Wait, wait—sex isn’t everything,” Dean said.  “I got to third base last week.”

“I got to second base three days ago.”

“I got to first base yesterday.”

“I got kissed two hours ago.”

“I got kissed two minutes ago.”

Dean and Charlie made faces at each other, and Dean didn’t realize that everyone had gone still right away.  He noticed when the palpable feeling in the air interrupted his triumphant gloating over Charlie.  He looked around at the group of nearly fifteen people crammed onto the beat up furniture of their dorm lounge.

“What?” he asked.

“Two minutes ago you were in your room,” Benny said.

“So?”

“Is there someone in your room other than your roommate?” Aaron asked.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped.   _Oh, crap._  Everyone exploded into laughter, gasping shouts, and weirdly deep voiced, “Oh, damns!”

Dean covered his eyes with a hand.

“Hey, guys,” Dean’s roommate said as he came into the room.  “What’s all the commotion about?”  Cas sat down on the loveseat next to Dean.  “I thought we were watching _Blade Runner_.”

Everyone looked at them, biting their lips and trying to contain themselves.  Three seconds later they failed and burst out laughing and screeching again.  Cas looked at Dean with confusion.

“What is going on?”

Dean shrugged a shoulder.  “I…may have…let it slip…about…us.”

“Us?”  Cas tilted his head and Dean wanted to kiss him again right then.  “Oh.   _Us_.  Well, I guess that means I can do this.”

Cas picked up Dean’s arm and draped it around his shoulders.  Then he snuggled against his side.

“Alright.  I’m ready for the movie.  Who has the remote?”

Everyone was staring at them.  Victor raised the hand that held the remote.  Cas nodded toward the TV with his eyebrows raised expectantly.  Victor pushed play and the movie started.  Everyone more or less turned toward the TV as someone hit the lights, plunging them into a darkness broken only by the light from the screen.

Dean watched the opening credits, giddy and thrilled that he could finally show affection— _possession_ —of Castiel in public.  He glanced over at Charlie.  She grinned at him.  And then pulled Dorothy over suddenly.  Charlie kissed her despite the squawk of surprise her girlfriend let out.

“There,” Charlie said.  “Two seconds ago!”

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
